Harbored Feelings
by Lil' Miss Crimson-Hazel
Summary: Eragon dares to make a move...


It was around 2000 and it was long gone since the sun had set. Eragon sat alone in his room and pondered over his feelings for Arya. Today he got to spend dusk to dawn with her and he was under her spell whatever it may be. He reencountered what all they did and it was mostly going from village to village searching for the perfect gift for Ilanzadí 800th birthday.

They were finally tired and decided it would be best to resume their search the next day. After a short pit stop at a local shop they continued to Aryas' home and then departed after coming to the conclusion that after freshening up they would meet up at Eragons' house.

Eragon had just finished his shower and dried his hair. It was soft and black. The light from the moon pierced the clouds and shone upon his hair giving it a smooth and lustrous looking appeal. He heard a knock on the door and Aryas' voice from the other side asked for permission to enter. Eragon quickly pulled on his tunic and allowed her in.

The first thing he noticed was how beautiful she looked and he felt the strange urge to feel her warmth. Her skin was smooth, flawless and creamy. Her eyes shone like coal and her hair was the glossiest and most beautiful of all the elves he had seen in Alagaësia. He prompted her towards the hall and sliced some fruits for them if they wish to nibble on.

He glanced at her and asked Arya whether she would like to have some tea. Her reply was a soft and polite "No thank you, Eragon."

He put the plate of fruits on the table and turned towards her. She was leaning against a wall and when he looked at her she moved away from the wall and two steps towards him with grace that no one could ever imagine having. He looked her in the eyes and said

"Arya, ever since I laid eyes on you, the world seemed so dull in your comparison. When I got to know you, the world seemed so cruel. I am in love with you. All I want is you. Your mind, soul and heart. I wish to be a part of all your miseries, joys and pain. Please do say you feel the same?" He tensed waiting for her reply but got none.

She looked down and said

"I'm sorry Eragon, for it can't be your will. Not ever. Our age and responsibilities put us in such situations in which we can't even think of such feelings and it wou-"

Eragon half ran, half strode to her and rammed her into the wall behind.

"HOW dare YOU say that? Was it not I who beared all these feelings and harbored them for so long? I deserve to be happy, Arya. You make me happy. It seems only fit. I will make you happy too, I promise"

He gazed into her eyes and his pleas echoed in his eyes. He bent down to her neck and was about o snuggle it when Arya grabbed his face and attempted to push it back. He swiftly caught her hand and held it against the wall. He knew she could push him far off with her strength but she didn't. He bent down again and before he knew it she pulled her other hand back to slap him but he caught it and put the hand with her other hand and clenched them tightly.

He then slid his hand onto her waist and buried his head into the crook of her neck. She growled at him and tried freeing herself but somehow he was stronger now…

He kissed her neck and whispered

"I want your soul."

He went lower to her clavicles and nibbled them whispering

"I want your heart."

He pulled back and said

"I want your love."

"I want you as a man. I want you in every sense a man desires a woman." His hand slid over her chin. I want everything you can give me."

Just after this he looked at her eyes.

"What do you feel when you look at me Arya?"

"I-," she paused "I- I don't know..."

"What do you mean? Of course you do!"

"Because whenever," she swallowed and openly stared at him with an odd expression marring her face. "Whenever you're around, I get too angry yet calmed at the same time. I feel thrilled whenever you try to get my attention. I feel different… and mostly," she blinked her and breathily said, "I feel something so warm in my chest whenever I'm with you."

She took another breath and stared at him. "I… feel so different when I'm with you. I look for you unconsciously when you're not around. And I'm tired of constantly being breathless without you doing anything to me."

His eyes widened at her honesty before a triumphant smile settled on his lips. "Perfect."

He did not waste any more time and quickly descended his lips on hers. Her quiet gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped a hand over her neck for better access. He allowed himself a smile when he heard her soft moan. Soon, he felt her hand caressing his hair with fervor.

He wanted more of her but that would have to wait. Gently, he parted away from her and watched her with her eyes still closed. "Do you get it?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly.

Eragon smiled at Arya and kissed her nose.

A knock at the door caused them to spring apart and Orik yelled from the other side of the door and entered. He looked at the both of them and then started talk regardless of the atmosphere in the air...

Arya and Eragon glanced at each other and then turned their attention to Orik. For now they shall focus on something else...

xx


End file.
